


Flower without Petals

by Giuly99jb



Series: Crack-ships [1]
Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Episode 1x13, F/M, Flash Fic, Friendship, Suicide Attempt, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuly99jb/pseuds/Giuly99jb
Summary: Cheryl had jumped into the ice and her body had disappeared into white.—x—Charchie moment from episode 1x13.





	Flower without Petals

 

 

It had only been a moment, one of those moments that stretched endlessly.

Cheryl had jumped into the ice and her body had disappeared into white.

She had sunk into the cold, in a _very_ pale cold that, compared to the dirty white she had inside, was canceled out by contact with her skin.

Cheryl was a flower without petals: _a_ _beauty_ _lost_ _in_ _pain_.

She had seen Jason below. The brother whom she had lost forever, captured by injustice and a city as squalid as selfish; armed with that hole in the middle of his forehead, Jason looked at her with disapproval: that was _not_ her end.

Maybe that's why Archie arrived, hitting the ice and breaking it in blocks. He broke his knuckles, fractured the bones of his hand that he needed to play the guitar, because Cheryl's life was more important than any of his dreams. He searched in vain for the pale body moved by the current. He looked for her with his wounded and red knuckles, with the cold in his heart.

His desperate screams filled the silence of the lake.

In the end, however, he had grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He had held her closer to him so he could warm her up and he kissed her to make her spit out the dirty water and savor that clear air.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I found this little flash-fic that I had written after episode 1x13, but I had never published it. I re-read it and now I’ve decided to publish it here.
> 
> I hope you like it, even if it’s not your ship.
> 
> They are not my fave ship, indeed I really ship Choni and I love Cheronica, but I liked Charchie friendship in season 1.
> 
> Feedbacks are very appreciated ;)


End file.
